


And that's Ricky's way.

by callingallspirits



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, C. C. Tinsley plays violin, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Gen, M/M, Ricky is a musician, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, Soulmates, also an undercover classical musician, and a succesful one at that!, but still a, but the detective is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallspirits/pseuds/callingallspirits
Summary: Ricky is finishing his big arena concert when he notices a lanky man in his audience.
Relationships: Holly Horsley & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Kudos: 18





	And that's Ricky's way.

**Author's Note:**

> Your soulmate can hear what you are listening to if you feel very strong emotions, enjoy this

**_“I've loved, laughed and cried_ **

**_I've had my fill, my share of losing_ **

**_And now, as tears subside”_ **

Ricky wiped at his tears, softly moving the microphone chord with his left hand as his right was holding the microphone in such a delicate way, as if it was the hands of his lover.

He smiled softly, looking over at the audience pointing their flashlights at him.

  
  
**_“I find it all so amusing”_ **

  
  
He turned his head and away from the audience, to take a look at the screen, showing him as a young child singing and holding musical instruments.

**_“To think I did all that_ **

**_And may I say, not in a shy way_ **

**_Oh no, no, not me_ **

**_I did it my way”_ **

The lights went blue and a spotlight shone on him, he slowly took off his suit jacket, took out something from his pocket and slowly unfolded it to show a rainbow flag, and soon the lighting changed to showcase a rainbow of colours, but he still stood tall. He took the flag and swung it over his shoulder.

He now was grinning, 

  
  
**_“For what is a man, what has he got_ **

**_If not himself then he has not_ **

**_To say all the things he truly feels”_ **

  
  
He opens his arm, his microphone still staying by his lips, his first sold out big arena concert.

Cheers are slowly getting louder to his ears but he can’t help to care, he catches a glimpse of a lanky tall man with frazzled hair, glasses and a dress shirt on. Next to him a woman who is holding a sign saying: ‘ _ WE CAME HERE EXACTLY FROM WORK!  _ _ MY FRIEND IS SINGLE! _ ’ And an arrow pointing to the friend, but he did seem happy to be listening to Ricky, he was softly swaying to the music.

He sent out a quick wink to the man, which made him immediately perk up and mumble something to his friend, and he wanted to giggle, but he kept his composure. Even if the guy was cute, he had to keep singing (maybe he’ll try to find him later through Twitter socials):

  
  
**_“And not the words of one who kneels_ **

**_The record shows, I took the blows_ **

**_And I did it my way”_ **

The screen behind him shows a young Ricky with a bandage around his abdomen as he appears to be fencing with someone, and soon it shows how Ricky grew and some meaningful photos made the audience cheer and some giggle, some even gasp.

Ricky took notice how the lanky man seemed to be almost crying at the pictures, his friend holding his arm as an act of consolation- He tried looking more closely but the man appeared to have a small pin with the bi flag colours on his tie? He couldn’t be too sure since it was quite dark in the audience.

**_“Yes, it was… My way.”_ **

He sings out the strongest he could ever and the audience erupts in cheerings and he bows down and kneels down, his hands out to them, the flag fallen off his shoulder and on the floor as if a pool of blood around his feet. Multi coloured confetti starts falling from the buckets above their heads.

He notices how his soulmate appears to be listening to cheerings and chantings about Frank Sinatra, he smiles softly at the irony.

Meanwhile Tinsley, from the audience, stands tall trying to forget about the cases he needs to solve at work about the ‘Touring Killer’, he hears how his soulmate hears chantings and screeches similar to the ones from the audience he is in and he assumes his soulmate must be or in this concert, or in another similar one.

Either way, he smiles and feels content.

Ricky stands up and bows down one last time, he thanks all his crew in order and exits the stage and wipes his sweat off.

“Mayor? Do we know the location of our next victim?”   
  
“We do, they’re two houses down.”   
  
“Great, prepare my kit.”   
  
He heads off into the changing room, the audience leaves the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> This *will* be a series but I just need some time to finish Letters Unsent and I will start this.


End file.
